


Death Descending

by hyperdragon97



Series: Persona: Legacy [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperdragon97/pseuds/hyperdragon97
Summary: Time never waits.It delivers all equally to the same end.You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be...You will be given one year.Go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide...





	Death Descending

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let's see how this goes...

_ Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba are running up the stairs of Iwatodai Dorm. Outside, a grotesque giant creature is climbing the wall, the windows offering brief glimpses of arms, swords, and a mask. Minato stops to get a better look, and Takeba turns to look at him with an incredulous expression. _

 

YUKARI TAKEBA: “Why are you stopping? Do you want that thing to kill you?”

 

MINATO: “First off, the idea of dying doesn't scare me. I made my peace with it a long time ago. Second, given the choice, I'd prefer to die knowing what killed me.”

 

TAKEBA: “You're so weird…”

 

_ They resume their ascent, and eventually reach the roof. The green sky of the Dark Hour casts an eerie glow on the full moon as it shines upon Tatsumi Port Island.  _

 

TAKEBA: ( _ panting)  _ “I think we’re safe now…”

 

_ Takeba is speechless for a few moments. The silence is soon broken by the creature from before climbing into the roof. It's composed of a tangle of gangly black arms, wielding six swords and holding a blue oval mask with the number “I” inscribed on the forehead, signifying that it is a Shadow of the Magician Arcana. Caught off-guard, Takeba fumbles with the gun-like Evoker strapped to her leg, but the giant Shadow is advancing rapidly. _

 

TAKEBA: “Come on, come on!”

 

_ She pulls the Evoker loose, but the Shadow is too close. It swings with one of its swords… _

 

MINATO: “Hyah!”

 

_...only to be blocked by Minato’s own sword. He holds the creature off with all the strength he can muster, but he knows he will not last long. He looks up at the Shadow, staring into the face of the creature that will surely be his death… when suddenly, a voice that sounds eerily similar to his own speaks in his mind. _

 

VOICE???:  _ “I am Thou… Thou art I.” _

 

_ Minato feels a new power pulsating in the back of his skull, desperately trying to escape. With newfound vigor, he pushes the giant Shadow back, breaking the lock of their blades with a mighty exertion. As his broken sword clatters to the rooftop, he softly utters the word that has just emerged from the corners of his mind. _

 

MINATO: “Per… so… na!”

 

_ Glowing blue shards of illusory glass explode from Minato’s body as his head snaps backwards, releasing a robotic figure from the depths of his psyche. The figure speaks, sharing the same voice that spoke to Minato moments ago. _

 

MINATO'S PERSONA: “I am Orpheus, Master of Strings.”

 

_ With a strum of his lyre, Orpheus sends a fireball hurtling towards the Magician Shadow. The flame strikes true, melting through one of the creature’s arms. As Takeba looks on, Minato, steps forward and picks up the sword dropped by the injured Shadow - the same sword which had clashed with his own blade. Orpheus continues his assault, strumming out fireball after fireball against the Shadow. Minato joins in, hacking and slashing at the enemy with its own sword. As this goes on, he eventually grows tired, and the Shadow moves in for a counter attack. _

 

TAKEBA: “Arisato, look out!” 

 

_ With a single swipe, the Shadow knocks Minato off his feet. Orpheus attempts to block the incoming counterattack with his lyre, but the Shadow breaks the Persona's guard. As Minato struggles to stand, Takeba picks up her Evoker and places the muzzle against her forehead. _

 

TAKEBA: (to herself) “Now or never… just take a deep breath and…”

 

_ Her eyes squeeze shut as she steels herself and pulls the trigger, sending illusory blue shards flying out the back of her head. Within moments, her Persona emerges, a maiden in chains sitting on a throne shaped after the head of a cow. With a wave of her hands, the Persona casts a healing spell on Minato, allowing him to rise to his feet before she disappears. Minato prepares to counterattack, only to be struck by a throbbing pain in his head. Orpheus appears to be suffering the same. Suddenly, a pair of clawed hands emerges from the Fool Persona’s mouth, ripping him open from the inside to reveal their owner: a masked Persona surrounded by chained coffins, looking for all the world like Death itself. _

 

MINATO: “Tha… na… tos…”

 

_ At Minato's command, the new Persona proceeds to tear the Magician Shadow apart, howling its triumph to the night sky before transforming back into Orpheus. Minato collapses upon the rooftop as his Persona fades, succumbing to exhaustion. The sword he took from the Shadow melts into black goo, which recedes into his hand. A tattoo of the Roman numeral “I” appears on his left wrist as he loses consciousness. _

 

_ Thus begins the coming of the Fall. _


End file.
